


Ebony Eyes

by drywitticisms



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domme Naomi Nagata, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Light BDSM, Praise Kink, Sub Jim Holden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drywitticisms/pseuds/drywitticisms
Summary: Jim Holden is a happy puppy, and it's all due to a beautiful woman with brown eyes.





	Ebony Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is, so don't even ask. All I know is that it started out as a fluffy piece of cotton candy and then it turned into a delicious Warhead. I love Warheads! Anyway, this is the stuff dreams are made of. You're welcome!
> 
> Also, this story title is based on one of my favorite songs of all time.

If someone told him that he would be head over heels in love with Naomi Nagata a mere three months ago, he would have laughed in their face.

Naomi snuck up on him, and he found that he liked the feeling.

One minute, she was brave enough to get in his way and challenge him by blatantly defying his direct orders.

The next minute, he was filled with the urge to make her smile while staring into those pretty brown eyes of hers.

Naomi was a force of nature, and he never met anyone like her.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise to him that he wanted to be good for her. He wanted to make the right decisions just so he could be worthy enough for a woman like her.

There was something about Naomi and her eyes that made him feel like his entire body was on fire.

Even before things changed between them, she never failed to make him feel so many strong emotions at once. She always kept him on his toes.

The only thing standing in his way was Amos. 

He couldn't quite figure out what their relationship was, and Amos never gave him a straight answer when asked. Jim wasn’t courageous enough to ask Naomi what their relationship was either in fear of her seeing right through him.

She’d know that Jim fantasized about holding her hand, kissing her lips, and running his hands down her petite body. She’d know that he dreamed about her every time he went to bed and fell asleep. She’d know all of these things.

But the fact still remained - Jim Holden envied another man.

Jim refused to admit it at first, but he wanted to share that intimacy, that _closeness_ with Naomi. He wanted to be the person she came to when the world got to be too much for her; he wanted to be the person she trusted with her feelings. He wanted to be the person she trusted with her **heart**.

Amos was lucky enough to be the object of her gentle ministrations for so long that Jim didn't think he stood a chance. 

Jim wasn’t exactly certain Naomi & Amos’s relationship was strictly platonic, but he knew their relationship ran deeper than what he was allowed to have with Naomi.

It was with this realization that he begrudgingly accepted his defeat. 

He could be nice to her, and he could crack jokes with her every now and then but he would never be gifted with the luxury of being as close to her as Amos.

Contrary to popular belief, Jim knew when to throw in the towel and accept that the better man had won. Not in the weird misogynistic way, but in the 'Amos is a better man than me; if he makes Naomi happy, then I'm okay with that' way.

Fortunately for Jim, he didn't have to entertain those thoughts for long as things began to shift between he and Naomi. It initially started with a knowing glance shared between the two of them when Alex implied that he and the _Roci_ were a package deal or when Amos hit first and asked questions later. 

Jim found himself unable to look away from that mischievous glimmer in her eye, and all he could do was give her a soft smile in return.

There were the shared glances, the small touches, the teasing, and the small smiles.

It wasn't long before he decided to make a move on her. Every sign was pointing to Naomi and Amos not having that type of relationship, but every sign was definitely pointing to something else.

Every sign was pointing to her feeling the same way he did, but he wasn't sure. 

He didn't want to make things awkward for everyone on the _Roci_ since she was still his XO, but he had to know.

He had to know that he wasn’t just seeing what he wanted to see. He had to know if Naomi finally saw the man he always wanted to be for her; he had to know if she saw **him**.

And she did.

Feeling the heat of her body behind him combined with the feel of her soft breasts pressed into his naked torso, he couldn’t help himself. He had to taste those beautiful lips to see if she tasted as good as he always dreamed.

And she didn’t, she tasted **_better_**.

Every time she spoke to him in those low, dulcet tones when she worried about him overdoing it during his recovery, he couldn’t help but wonder what she tasted like.

The real thing was better than his dreams.

Her aggression made him weak in the knees, and he wasn’t about to ruin this for himself.

She wanted him this way, and she would have him.

She could have anything she wanted, and he would gladly give it to her.

Naomi Nagata was a woman you worshipped, but she was also a woman you didn’t fight if she wanted to have her way with you.

Jim wasn’t ashamed of his own sexual predilections. In his mind, Naomi would use him and his body to her heart’s content, and then _maybe_ she would take pity on him and allow him to finish.

The thought of their first sexual encounter made his body flush, and he could feel his cock hardening from the sudden influx of blood to his groin.

“Jim.” She softly replied breaking him out of his lust-filled thoughts.

He softly groaned at her voice, “Yeah?”

“Are you okay? You haven’t said anything in the last 5 minutes.” Naomi replied in a worried voice.

“It’s nothing; I was just thinking about how you had your way with me in the airlock.”

“Jim!” Naomi exclaimed as he watched her blush.

“Come on, Naomi. Don’t act so coy. You had your way with me in that airlock and you **liked** it.” Jim teased.

Naomi squinted at him suspiciously, “You teasing me won’t make me give you what you want, you know?”

His breath caught in his throat, “What?”

“You’re trying to tease me into punishing you, right? It’s not going to happen.” Naomi replied with a grin.

“Why?”

“If you want to play with me, then you’re going to have to ask nicely.”

His mouth dropped open before he licked his lips in reply. He thought about what he would say, and how he wanted to convey his need and desire for her.

“Captain Nagata, _please_ have your way with me.” He replied in a rough voice.

“That wasn’t a question, but I guess I’ll take pity on you.” Naomi replied with a haughty sniff. “Take off your clothes and lay back on the bed.”

It took him all of 10 seconds to undress and even less than that to assume his position on the bed.

“You're going to wear this.” Naomi said as she sauntered towards him and handed him a black blindfold.

He slightly sat up long enough to put it on before laying back down again.

Fred Johnson offered them another opportunity to take advantage of the accommodations on Tycho Station and Naomi and Jim accepted.

Jim simply stared into the darkness of his blindfold before shivering in anticipation as he thought about all the ways she would have him tonight. 

“Cold?”

He shook his head. Naomi usually told him if she wanted him to verbally reply when they played.

If she never said anything, it was understood that he couldn't say anything.

“God, you look so pretty laying there with all that pale skin.” Naomi replied from somewhere in front of the bed. “It's the perfect shade for hickies and bruises.”

He couldn't tell where she was in the room, but he wanted to touch her. He wanted to use his body to show his appreciation for everything she did for him.

He wouldn't have to wait for long as he felt Naomi's bare skin make contact with his.

She crawled up the length of his long, lean body before settling on his chest.

Reaching forward to run her fingers through his hair, she scooted up a little more before placing both of her thighs on both sides of his head.

“Make me come.” Naomi said. “And if you do a good job, I'll reward you for it.”

Nodding his head, he pressed his nose between her folds before allowing his tongue to peek out and take one long lick of her wetness.

As soon as that first taste of wetness hit his taste buds, he couldn't stop the groan that fell from his lips.

Diving in without abandon, Jim sucked her folds into his mouth before stiffening his tongue to lick the inside of her folds.

Slurping up the wetness dripping out of her cunt, Jim started humping the air.

“Stop!” She replied breathlessly. “You don't have permission to do that.”

Ceasing the action, he felt rightfully scolded like a puppy so he increased his ministrations three fold to beg for his forgiveness and make it up to his Mistress.

No longer being able to hold back, Naomi released a quick succession of moans as she grinded against his face.

“Good boy.” She said before letting out another moan as he hit a particular sensitive spot just beneath her clit. 

Jim loved hearing that phrase; he loved hearing how good he was. He loved hearing how well he was pleasing his partners. He wanted to be good, and it made his cock hard knowing that he was being good for Naomi.

Jim's cock had been hard as concrete long before Naomi put her pussy in his mouth, but her moans made things even harder.

He wanted to wrap his hand around his cock and give it a quick squeeze and tug, but his Mistress wouldn't appreciate it. 

“Oh, Jim. You're being so good for me. You're such a good boy. I'm about to come, baby.” Naomi moaned as she quickened her movements against his mouth. 

Nodding at her words, he sped up the movements of his lips and tongue as he fucked her with a stiffened tongue. His jaw was getting sore, but it was worth it - going through the next day with a sore jaw because his Mistress enjoyed him sounded like a win.

Moaning against her folds again, he shoved his stiffened tongue back inside of her causing her moans to increase in volume.

She let out a long, husky moan as he felt her body shake on top of him. Smiling against her folds, he felt smug. He made his Mistress come, and she would be happy with him now.

Placing gentle kisses against her folds as she continued to come down from her high, Jim was struck with the desire to grip her perfectly, peach-shaped ass. He wanted to get his fill of those curves, but he didn’t want to be reprimanded. 

Leaning back on his torso while being mindful of her body weight, Naomi remembered to reach up and tug on the blindfold causing him to raise his head in the process.

Still being able to smell Naomi’s cunt in front of his face, Jim snuck in one more deep, sucking kiss against her folds.

“Stop. I didn't give you permission to do that.” Naomi said after a pause before going back to removing his blindfold. 

“Open your eyes slowly, so you can get used to the brightness again.”

Following her orders, Jim slowly opened his eyes as he squinted at the brightness of the room.

Looking back up at Naomi with soft eyes, he suddenly wanted to thank her for allowing him to taste her. He knew she didn’t have to let him do it, but she put him out of his misery and gave him what he wanted.

That was the thing about his Mistress - she warned him about his bratty behavior all the time, but she never actually went through on any of those promises.

Naomi was a gentle Mistress, and that’s what Jim wanted. He wanted the praise, the affection, and the kink.

But while Naomi was a gentle Mistress, she still punished him if he needed to be punished. She still believed in correcting the behavior, or so she told Jim when they first started playing.

“Are you ready for me now?” She whispered to him as her eyes roved over his lithe form. “You can verbally answer.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“That’s good. I may not show it, but I always dream about getting my hands on this body.” She said as she gently caressed his chest and nipples. “I know I always have my hands on this body, but this is different - you’re lying here completely at my mercy while I get my fill of you, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Jim just stared at her hoping she could read his eyes. 

“You can respond.”

“You can touch me anywhere. I belong to you.”

“You do, don’t you? This beautiful man and this beautiful body is all mines to do with as I please.” Naomi responded.

Jim swallowed his spit. He felt his mouth watering again. Every word Naomi said to him jump started a visceral reaction through his body. His mouth would water, his skin would flush, and his cock would harden.

“I think it’s time to put us both out of our misery.” Naomi said before spinning around on his groin so that her back was facing him.

Lifting her knees, she gripped his cock while she slowly slid down until she bottomed out. 

“Don’t come until I say so.” She replied with a loud moan.

Jim was in Heaven and Hell. The drag of her pussy on his cock felt amazing, but he was already too close for comfort. He didn’t want to disappoint his Mistress, but he didn’t know how he would stave off his orgasm.

Jim was mesmerized by the feel of his Mistress’s tight canal gripping his cock. Throwing her head back, Naomi slowly grinded against his cock causing an errant moan to leave Jim’s lips.

He froze at the sound as he knew his Mistress didn’t appreciate noises when she was trying to reach her orgasm.

Looking over her right shoulder back at him, she simply smiled at him and shook her head before going back to using her pelvic floor to squeeze the life out of his cock.

After realizing that his Mistress didn’t mind his moans, he let another wrecked moan fall from his pink lips. 

“I’m close.” Naomi said before changing the pace of her thrusts from lazy and slow to quick and successive.

Before Jim could ask, he felt her entire body freeze before feeling inner muscles squeeze the last bit of life out of his cock forcing him to the edge.

“You can come now!” She choked out.

Jim allowed himself to bask in the feeling of his release as his whole body clenched at the intensity of his orgasm. He disobeyed her orders by grabbing her waist as he thrusted up into Naomi a few times as he continued releasing himself inside of her warm body.

It took both of them a few minutes to catch their breath before Naomi gingerly climbed off Jim’s softening cock.

Throwing her body next to his on the bed, she reached over to caress his chest.

“Did you have fun?”

“I always have fun with you.” He answered before pulling her body onto his.

“I always did say we should play more, now that we know what our boundaries are.”

“Yeah, but you’d tell me if this gets to be too much for you, won’t you?” He asked as he looked down into her pretty brown eyes in an imploring manner.

“Of course I would.” Naomi replied before leaning up to plant a wet kiss on his lips.

He smiled at her while returning the kiss before pulling away. He was tired, and it wouldn’t be long before the Sandman took him.

Jim still couldn’t believe that someone like Naomi was interested in someone like him. It baffled him when he thought about it whenever they played together or whenever they had the opportunity to just _be_.

He often thought of himself as a good guy who screwed up constantly but who also meant well, but he knew that didn’t always translate as well as he would like. But Naomi was smarter than most, so it shouldn’t have come as a shock to him that she managed to see through all of that.

But it did, because she was her and he was him.

“I love doing this for you, Jim.” She whispered as Jim started dozing off.

Smiling drowsily, he wanted to thank her again but the pull of sleep was far too strong and he decided to give himself over to the feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Yes? No? Maybe so? Shoot me a comment! Or give me a kudos.
> 
> I love comments, but I still very much appreciate the kudos, as well. If you somehow can't/won't comment for some reason and you still enjoyed this piece, I would really appreciate it if you left me a kudos instead.


End file.
